Diferent World
by nona9521
Summary: Han pasado cinco largos años desde que el profesor Dumbledore fue asesinado, desde que invadieron el castillo de Hogwarts y desde que Voldemort se ha apoderado del mundo mágico. Aun es difícil asimilarlo después de todo este tiempo me cuesta trabajo creerlo aun cuando día a día vivo huyendo por preservar mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Les traigo esta nueva historia que acabo de comenzar, me surgió hace un tiempo la idea así que comencé a plasmarla. Sé que no debería comenzar una nueva historia cuando no he terminado mi otra historia, pero es que me he perdido por completo creí tener una idea muy clara de lo que quería pero de pronto se esfumo, aun así no la abandonare pero me será difícil sacarla adelante. En fin, espero que esta les guste mucho y la sigan, ya tengo varios capítulos por lo que tratare de no tardarme en actualizar.

Saludos y besos, ahora si a leer.

**Antes de la guerra **

_Todos tienen miedo, nadie se siente seguro ni siquiera el ministerio, todos temen de "él" pues saben que está cerca, que pronto dará su próximo golpe y reclamara el mundo mágico como suyo. Muchos magos y brujas sangre sucias como son llamados, han huido lejos tratando de encontrar un lugar entre los muggles, pensando borrar pista de ellos y su familia y así poder evitar esta catástrofe que se avecina. Pero otros que no tienen el mismo problema de la sangre simplemente decidieron seguir con su vida cotidiana aunque no viviendo con menos miedo que los demás. _

_Y luego están estos otros magos y brujas que se hacen llamar fieles a su causa personas que se postran a los pies del inombrado, aquellos que comparten sus mismas creencias e ideales. Se están preparando en este momento de eso estoy segura, planean como nos someterán a todos aquellos que creen no aptos de portar una varita y sé que se regocijan de solo pensar cuan cerca están por lograr su objetivo. Pero también existe otra parte pequeña de la población mágica que estamos dispuestos a dar batalla, a luchar contra ellos, arruinar sus planes y evitar que traigan oscuridad al mundo mágico, no nos daremos por vencidos esta es una guerra y también nos estamos preparando. _

…

Han pasado cinco largos años desde que el profesor Dumbledore fue asesinado, desde que invadieron el castillo de Hogwarts y desde que Voldemort se ha apoderado del mundo mágico. Aun es difícil asimilarlo después de todo este tiempo me cuesta trabajo creerlo aun cuando día a día vivo huyendo por preservar mi vida.

Ya no queda nada, solo recuerdos, la belleza de nuestro mundo se ha esfumado, parece como si todos los colores se fueran y ahora todo se viera en escala de grises. Tristeza, coraje, miedo, angustia, dolor, impotencia; eso es lo que siento a cada momento pero no puedo hacer nada para acabar con esto, la oportunidad se fue ya es demasiado tarde.

**Hace cuatro años…**

Vi a lo lejos como la luz verde daba justo en medio de su pecho, después su cuerpo inerte colapsando en el suelo y sus anteojos rebotando a lo lejos. Todo pareció detenerse, el ruido se esfumo y solo estaba parada ahí totalmente estática viendo como su cuerpo seguía ahí, definitivamente estaba en estado de shock no podía asimilar lo que ocurrió ante mis ojos.

_- ¡HERMIONE!...¡HERMIONE!_

De pronto sentí como era jalada por otra persona, pero apenas era tan perceptible su tacto, yo solo seguía viendo su cuerpo.

_- ¡HERMIONE!... -_de pronto la escena fue sustituida por un rostro, que no podía reconocer aun-¡HERMIONE! - entonces lo escuche y pude darme cuenta de cómo Ron me zarandeaba tratando de que recuperara la razón- ¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!- su tono urgente logro despertarme por completo, tomo mi mano y me arrastro lejos de ahí.

Corrimos, corrimos, corrimos….. aun tomada de la mano de Ron seguíamos corriendo por el bosque prohibido, esquivando las ramas de los árboles y arbustos que se nos atravesaban, saltando las piedras y raíces de los arboles que salían del suelo, no se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos huyendo pero mis piernas se sentían débiles y me faltaba el aliento. De pronto pise mal el terreno por donde pasábamos y colapse en el suelo estrepitosamente trayendo conmigo a Ron, el golpe fue tan fuerte que me sofoco, golpee mi cabeza de frente con una roca y sentí de pronto un sabor salado en ella, me rompí la comisura del labio, la sangre comenzó a brotar y la escupí. Trate de levantarme utilizando mis brazos y piernas pero entonces me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, al mover mi pierna izquierda para impulsarme esta me causo un dolor muy agudo y grite escandalosamente.

- Hermione… -escuche su voz a lado de mi, estaba tirado bocabajo con su cabeza de lado parecía que se había abierto la frente pues pude ver un charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos- ¿es..tas herida? -me pregunto incorporándose, lo cual le costó mucho trabajo.

- Es mi pierna, no puedo moverla….creo que está rota.

- ¡Diablos! -dijo observándola- te ayudare -me tomo en brazos y me recargo en un árbol que estaba a lado de la piedra donde se golpeo- deja revisarte -trato de tomar mi pie herido pero esto solo me causo más dolor.

- ¡AH! -grite apoyando mi cabeza en el árbol y cerrando los ojos.

- Lo siento -dijo preocupado-¡Diablos Hermione! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Me miro desesperado y desesperado- No se ningún hechizo para curarte y aunque lo supiera, no creo que exista alguno que lo sane tan rápidamente -bajo su cara y su voz cambio- necesitamos salir de aquí, nos encontrarán no tardaran en darse cuenta que escapamos, vendrán por nosotros ¡tenemos que huir! -vi como su cara se contraía y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir las lagrimas- ¡MORIREMOS! - grito de pronto causándome brincar me miro y en su mirada pude ver tanto dolor, sus palabras fueron un susurro- Moriremos como todos, moriremos….como Harry….

_Harry_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en esos momentos, justo cuando menciono su nombre. No había podido asimilar antes esa información a pesar de que lo vi con mis propios ojos no había podido decir nada, ni llorar, ni gritar, no pude haber reaccionado de ninguna manera pero ahora, en este preciso momento es todo lo que podía hacer.

- ¿¡NO….PORQUE HARRY!? ¿PORQUE? -comencé a llorar descontroladamente, de inmediato Ron me envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que hasta me lastimo, pero estaba bien lo necesitaba. Yo agarre su camisa en puños, tirando de ella, preguntándome una y otra vez el porqué de tan injusta situación. Paso un largo tiempo tal vez veinte o treinta minutos que necesitamos para tranquilizarlos solo por el momento, porque nuestro dolor siempre seguiría ahí. Ron acariciaba mi espalda mientras que aun yo tenía espasmos y daba suspiros debido al llanto, se sentía bien después de lo que había pasado, ambos necesitábamos ese momento para sacar el dolor que llevábamos en ese momento pero sabíamos que estábamos en peligro y que teníamos que salir huyendo.

Seguimos un momento más así antes de que Ron se enderezara y comenzara a ver hacia todos lados, entonces voltio hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se agrandaron, supe que ya estaban cerca. Me miro y me indico que no hiciera ruido saco su varita y dijo- Hermione iré por él, neces..- lo interrumpí jalando su brazo muy asustada.

- Ron no, no puedes el podría.. -me calle porque de solo pensar que podría sucederle algo tan terrible yo... solo no podría imaginarlo.

El tomo mi mano- No te preocupes estaré bien, necesito hacerlo, aquí espérame -me dio un beso en la frente, se paro y camino hacia donde vio el mortífago.

Momentos después escuche a lo lejos la voz de Ron gritando un hechizo- ¡BOMBARDA! – la angustia se comenzó a instalar en mi pecho, mire hacia la dirección por donde se había ido pero no vi nada. Entonces escuche la respuesta por parte de un mortífago, se que Ron esquivó el hechizo porque escuche como un árbol estallaba y vi mucho polvo de repente, seguí escuchando como él le lanzaba mas hechizos, me puse más nerviosa por la batalla que ahora estaba librando temía por él, no quería que sufriera el mismo destino que Harry.

Entonces mi preocupación creció más cuando escuche- ¡CRUCIO! –seguido de un grito de Ron y las risas del mortífago- Vaya, vaya si que me diste una batalla dura mocoso pero es obvio que no estás a mi altura.

- No estés tan convencido maldito –el mortífago volvió a reír- ¡CRUCIO! – y él volvió a gritar.

- Mira mocoso no estás en condiciones para decir eso, cuando es obvio que ya te tengo en mi poder ¡CRUCIO! -no soportaba escuchar como lo torturaban, _por dios tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué?_ En este estado no podía ser de mucha ayuda. Pero entonces el mortífago paro su tortura.

- Espera… que no eres tú el amiguito de Potter o mejor dicho ex amiguito ya que ese mocoso no está más en este mundo – le dijo riendo.

- ¡CAYATE MALDITO!- note en su voz el coraje y el sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa niño? Si hasta deberías estar feliz, el señor tenebroso lo reunió con sus padres ¿que no era eso lo que quería el chico? -su voz seguía siendo de burla pero luego cambio estrepitosamente a una amenazante– alto ahí maldito, sabes ya me canse de ti mocoso te matare de una buena vez así puedes ir haciéndole compañía a Potter desde su tumba.

- ¡NO! –me di cuenta de que había gritado entonces tape mi boca con las dos manos.

- Espera… ¿tienes a una chica escondida contigo? –mi corazón latió más rápido, _no… no que estúpida._

- De.. en.. paz –escuche que le decía con voz cansada y luego me gritaba- ¡HERMIONE HUYE! –después otra maldición de su parte- ¡CRUCIO! –pero el mortífago lo esquivo.

- ¡ESTUPIDO! ¿CREES QUE PODRAS SALVARLA? Te matare y luego a ella –de pronto escuche que de nuevo ambos se lanzaban hechizos. No podía más estar allí sentada esperando, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. Tome la varita que estaba en mi chaqueta y realice en mi pierna un hechizo que aprendí en un libro de medicina que me ayudaría a eliminar cualquier dolor solo por un momento, no me serviría de mucho pero tal vez unos minutos seria todo lo que necesitara. Camine hacia donde escuchaba los gritos y entonces los visualice a lo lejos, Ron estaba escondido detrás de un árbol y el mortífago le apuntaba desde unos metros.

- ¡SAL DE AHÍ NIÑITO! –gritaba riéndose- vamos deja de posponer tu muerte.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! –grite el mortífago cayo tieso en el suelo, no se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que no pudo esquivarlo. Ron salió detrás del árbol y me miro sorprendido, se veía agitado.

- Hermione ¿estás bien? –me dijo mirándome sorprendido.

- Si..

- ¿Ya curaste tu pierna?

- No Ron, solo es un hechizo temporal que no durara mucho. Vamos huyamos de aquí –el asintió y comenzó a caminar cuando de repente un rayo verde paso rozando mi cabeza. Giramos y vimos como Pansy Parkinson me apuntaba de nuevo con la varita, esquivé afortunadamente de nuevo el hechizo.

- ¡INCENDIO! –grito Ron rodeando a Pansy de fuego. Comenzamos a correr y la escuchamos gritar.

- ¡MALDITOS NO ESCAPARAN! –seguimos corriendo con ella detrás lanzando maldiciones. De pronto sentí como mi pierna volvía a doler, así que caí de nuevo.

- ¡AH!

- ¡HERMIONE! –Ron trato de levantarme pero lo detuve.

- No Ron vete, déjame aquí.

- ¿Qué?- me miro incrédulo- No hare eso.

- No tiene caso –ambos volteamos hacia atrás viendo como Pansy ya estaba cerca.

- Entonces yo la matare –iba a delegar pero no me dejo- Vamos, tu ya me salvaste yo hare ahora lo mismo por ti, escóndete si no regreso… vete.

- ¡Ron no! –no me escucho y salió corriendo hacia un encuentro con Pansy.

- Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí –gire hacia donde escuche la voz y vi a un par de carroñeros caminando hacia mi- ¿No es una chica bonita, Gabe? –el otro tipo sonrió.

- ¡Oh si! Muy bonita –levante mi varita y les apunte, ambos rieron ante mi hazaña.

- ¿De qué se ríen babosos? Aléjense de mí.

- ¡Uy! Tranquila princesa que ese carácter no te ayudara en nada mucho menos en esas condiciones –me dijo el tipo llamado Gabe viendo significativamente mi pierna.

- No importa aun así puedo defenderme –ambos rieron, entonces pararon al escuchar la batalla de Ron y Parkinson.

- Mira es una mortífago y ese chico….creo que he visto ese chico antes –se quedo pensando entonces me miro a mi y su mirada pareció iluminarse- ¿Qué no eres tu Hermione Granger la amiguita de ese niño Potter?

…

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Ron, nunca supe que paso con él. Aun sigo pidiendo al cielo que este bien y que haya sobrevivido al encuentro con Parkinson. Por mi parte los carroñeros me llevaron con ellos al parecer andaban buscando sangre sucias para vender como esclavas, al darse cuenta de quién era yo vieron su futuro asegurado. Me vendieron a una familia rica y sangre pura, hace un año me escape pero dure casi tres años encerrada en esa casa, viviendo humillaciones, maltrato físico y emocional. Me trataron de la peor manera como si fuera algo despreciable diferente e inferior a ellos, como si no fuera humana me reducían a nada escoria como solían llamarme. Pero aunque pareciera que fueron unos años terribles debo reconocer que no era tan grave vivir ahí, a veces incluso pienso en que fue un error escapar.

Antes aunque vivía en un lugar despreciable, tenía un techo, comida y ropa limpia. Pues ahora que estoy por mi cuenta, casi no duermo debido a que tengo miedo de que algún mortífago me encuentre y quiera hacerme su esclava teniendo un destino más terrible, tampoco tengo comida conseguirla me es muy difícil exactamente por el peligro que implica buscarla y bueno mi ropa, si no tengo tiempo para lo más necesario de mi vida para esto mucho menos.

Suspiro. Miro al cielo estrellado y las lágrimas comienzas a surgir.


	2. Chapter 2

Me despierto sobresaltada por el horrible sueño que he tenido, el único que he tenido desde hace cinco años y que ha estado atormentándome desde entonces siempre se repite una y otra vez. Es muy complejo y difícil de interpretar aunque para mí no tanto, pues se dé que va, las escenas cambian contantemente y solo hay sufrimiento, gritos, desesperación y dolor. En la mansión Travers tenía mi propia habitación, bueno no creo que se le pudiera llamar habitación ya que solo había espacio para una pequeña cama pero digamos que podía caber perfectamente, antes de tener tal privilegio dormía en una enorme habitación junto con los demás sirvientes pero después de un tiempo todos se molestaban conmigo por que la mayoría de las noches los despertaba con mis gritos así que me mandaron a una habitación sola.

Estoy empapada de sudor, mi cabello está pegado a mi frente, me falta el aliento estoy jadeando este es el estado en el que despierto y luego viene la mejor parte, los recuerdos que comienzan a llenar mi mente de imágenes, las caras de las personas que ame, momentos felices pasan y pasan frente a mí y no lo soporto mas, así que mis ojos se comienzan a inundar de lagrimas, empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, escondo mi cara entre las rodillas y lloro con más fuerza, abandonándome completamente al dolor.

…

He estado despierta desde muy temprano, después de terminar con mi sesión de llanto me levante y seguí caminando por el bosque aun no se a donde iré pero es tiempo de cambiar de lugar, nunca me quedo en el mismo lugar más de cuatro noches sería peligroso, estoy tratando de ser precavida todo el tiempo como ahora mismo que camino por este extraño bosque voy caminando despacio y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algo o alguien que pudiera hacerme daño. No es que los mortífago se dediquen ya a atraparnos, pero sí que están los carroñeros ahí afuera intentando encontrarnos para vendernos como esclavos a aquellas crueles familias. Es por eso mi miedo y temor a que alguno me encuentre, si bien dije quisiera regresar a hacer esclava solo hablaba de esa familia en exclusiva, ya que a pesar de que éramos maltratados y humillados vivíamos en la gloria comparados con los esclavos de otras familias mortifagas.

Comienzo a sentir el cansancio en mi cuerpo lo cual es malo porque no me he alejado mucho del lugar donde estaba hace unas horas, necesito llegar un poco más lejos. Si tan solo pudiera aparecer en otro sitio pero estoy tan débil, hace dos semanas que no como, solo he tomado agua de un rio que me tope por casualidad la semana pasada, así que ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para realizar un hechizo como ese en estos momentos. Tendré que parar no quiero caer inconsciente, a unos metros más adelante visualizo un gran árbol que esta enorme y me parece perfecto, tal vez pueda escalarlo, dormir un poco ahí arriba. Camino con determinación hacia él y con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan pero me detengo porque he notado unos arbustos llenos de bayas, las cuales se ven demasiado apetitosas, no he comido por días así que no lo pienso mucho, me acerco emocionada por tomar alguna pero entonces una de las ramas me pincha la mano.

- ¡DIABLOS! -eso me dolió, miro mi mano y encuentro un enorme rasguño en ella, dios como arde, la sacudo frenéticamente para sentir que el ardor se marcha. Miro ceñuda al arbusto, no hay nada que pueda hacer más que meter de nuevo ahí la mano, si tuviera mi varita haría un encantamiento para facilitarme las cosas pero desde que fui esclava se me prohibió usarla, ese mismo día me la quitaron. Doy un suspiro esto va a doler.

Mas o menos veinte minutos después ya estoy sentada a dos metros sobre el suelo, me hubiera gustado poder llegar más alto pero esto fue lo máximo que pude llegar. Me estoy terminado de comer la tercera baya, mis manos están todas arañadas partes de mis brazos también me ha costado mucho trabajo y tiempo intentando arrancarlas sin ser rasguñada lo cual ha sido un intento fallido pero ha valido la pena. Me recuesto contra el tronco del árbol satisfecha por la pequeña hazaña, cierro los ojos y siento como el cansancio se apodera de mí.

…

Escucho mucho ruido, cosa que me irrita trato de volver a profundizar en el sueño pero el ruido no cesa y me obliga a levantarme. Me siento en el borde de la cama y observo hacia todos lados, no sé qué hora será así que me levanto, camino hacia el enorme ventanal y corro las cortinas, a través del cristal visualizo el paisaje que se postra ante mí los enormes terrenos que rodean esta mansión y que me pertenecen, suspiro y miro el horizonte sintiendo nostalgia de repente y ahí está la mayor maravilla del mundo. Poco a poco el color del cielo cambia en cuestión de segundos, su color oscuro se va a aclarando pasando por diferentes tonalidades de azul, morado, rojo, naranja, amarillo hasta que diviso el sol salir, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día. _Infierno mejor dicho._

Con la vita perdida aun en el horizonte mi mente comienza a divagar y a retroceder en el tiempo, ver el amanecer era algo que a ella le gustaba hacer, es la primera vez que lo hago después de tanto tiempo. Siento esa extraña sensación en mi pecho instalándose, tristeza y una punzada de dolor. _Estupideces, no son __más__ que __tonterías__ de un niñato y hace tiempo que deje de serlo._ Cierro las cortinas me siento tan enojado de repente, salgo del cuarto cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza causando un estruendo que retumba causando un eco, sigo caminando por el pasillo sin importarme mi brusco arrebato giro hacia la izquierda y bajo las enormes escaleras.

- ¿Que, no dormiste bien? -escucho la voz burlona de un imbécil, se encuentra sentado muy cómodo en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala, con una pierna doblada y con una copa en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué coño quieres? –le digo mirándolo fijamente, se porque está aquí de seguro quiere que le ayude con una de sus tantas misiones.

- ¡Wow! ¿No crees que sea muy temprano para tan negativa expresión? –me dice con una sonrisa divertida la cual yo encuentro irritante, pero la quita en cuanto ve mi mal humor así que pone una cara de serio y da un suspiro- necesito tu ayuda –tal como lo imaginaba.

- Si eso ya lo sé, de otra forma no estaría tu estúpido rostro aquí. Mi pregunta es ¿qué estupidez quieres que haga ahora en concreto?-digo bajando las ultimas escaleras, se nota en mi voz el fastidio me paro cerca de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y lo sigo mirando directamente, es posible que mi ceño este fruncido debido a la molestia que esto me causa.

- Se trata de cierta chica –su voz misteriosa.

Levanto una ceja interrogante -Y por decir cierta chica quieres decir que la conocemos ¿cierto?

- Así es -se levanta del sofá y se para en frente de mi- quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla he escuchado que fue vista hace dos semanas en el bosque de Dean, parece que está sola e indefensa, lleva perdida un año y la están buscando, tenemos que encontrarla antes que ellos –puedo notar su determinación.

- ¿Quien? -pregunto aunque ya presento la respuesta.

El solo sonrie de medio lado- Hermione Granger.

…

Siento de pronto mucho calor y como una intensa luz da en mi rostro, estoy consciente y me doy cuenta que mi frente esta empapada _¿__de __qué,__ sudor?_ abro mis ojos alarmada y me doy cuenta que ya es de mañana pero... ¡_no puede ser__!__ hace poco minutos que __cerré__ los ojos_, pero es obvio que no es así. He dormido todo un día, _vaya que descuido no puedo darme ese gusto_, no me había percatado que estaba más cansada de lo que imaginaba pero ya he descansado bastante ahora sí que necesito avanzar, espero que las bayas que recolecte ayer me basten por lo menos hasta mañana tal vez debería tomar unas cuantas más por si no encuentro comida a donde vaya. De un salto bajo del árbol y voy hacia el arbusto me quedo parada ahí observándolo dubitativa, no sé si sería buena idea tocarlo o no, mis manos ya no sangran pero están todas arañadas y arden tal vez no pueda soportarlo. Sin discutirlo mucho meto mis manos entre las ramas espinosas y grito cada vez que una me corta, pero aun así tomo algunas. Suspiro de alivio y hago un puchero por el dolor.

Intento agacharme para tomar un retazo de mi falda y ahí envolver las bayas pero me paralizo cuando escucho como una rama se quiebra, volteo hacia atrás y entonces veo a una persona con capa negra no puedo visualizar su rostro pero tiene una sonrisa horrible que me hace estremecer. _MORTIFAGO. _Grita mi alarma, reacciono rápido y comienzo a correr pero no llego lejos pues el mortífago ya está en frente de mí retrocedo por el instinto intentando correr hacia otra dirección pero de pronto está de vuelta en frente de mi bloqueándome el paso.

Su risa me hace brincar del susto- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –dice con regocijo- ¿Qué hace una preciosa muñequita como tú, en este lugar tan solo y tenebroso? –me encuentro tan asustada, este es mi fin- ¿Qué pasa, te quitaron la lengua acaso sangre sucia?

No sé qué hacer así que solo se me ocurre una cosa- Confundus –digo y me echo a correr. Pero no me sirve de mucho pues el mortífago ya está de nuevo tapando el paso. Retrocedo por instinto y él me apunta con su varita.

- Niña necesitarías más que eso para poder escapar de mi –ríe- tu destino ya esta sellado morirás, pero antes…-da unos pasos peligrosos hacia mí lo cual me asusta me hace retroceder mas- disfrutare de ti un momento, ya sabes antes de que esa preciosa cara y cuerpo queden disfiguradas e irreconocibles, quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo.

De pronto me toma de los brazos y me tira en el suelo posicionándose encima de mí, yo comienzo a retorcerme y gritar- ¡NO!, ¡NO! -intento con todas mis fuerzas evitar que me bese, pero entonces el toma mi mentón y lo aprieta muy fuerte acercándome a él- Cállate estúpida –dice apretando sus asquerosos labios con los míos, lo muerdo con todas mis fuerzas, le he sacado sangre pero parece no importarle la escupe a un lado y se ríe. Ahora trata de besar mi cuello y sus manos comienzan a manosear mi cuerpo, con mis manos lo golpeo en la cabeza y con mis piernas trato de patearlo lejos pero es mucho mas fuerte mis intentos son en vano- deja de moverte inmunda.

Toma mi falda y la sube hasta mi cintura, con sus sucias manos toca mis piernas y las aprieta más de lo necesario- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡DEJAME! –el sigue riendo y vuelve a intentar besarme pero yo lo rasguño en la cara, sacándole sangre se toca la mejilla- Eres todo una fierecilla ¿no? Pero de todos modos obtendré lo que quiero, estas indefensa, no puedes evitarlo –toma mi escote y tira de la blusa desgarrándola, besa mi cuello de nuevo bajando hasta mis pechos, mis mejillas se llenan de lagrimas por la impotencia que siento, esto es tan horrible. Sigo golpeando, pataleando, retorciéndome, dando pelea pero no puedo hacer nada, siento como agarra mi muslo y su mano sube hasta mi ropa interior, la toma, se lo que hará.

- ¡NO POR FAVOR NO! –siento como las va rasgando, no puedo más estoy perdida- ¡DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE MOVERTE ESTUPIDA! –me grita dándome una bofetada, toma su cinturón y lo desabrocha. El golpe causa que mi cara caiga de lado, ya no puedo hacer nada. Comienzo a llorar más desesperadamente, a temblar. Pero entonces observo que hay una roca muy cerca de nosotros y sin pensarlo dos veces la toma y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeo en la cabeza, grita por la sorpresa y cae de lado, me levanto para comenzar a huir de nuevo pero el toma mi tobillo y me estira tan fuerte, que caigo como un saco en el suelo golpeándome la frente siento liquido salir de ella.

Intento incorporarme pero siento como el mortífago me patea, el dolor es tan agudo me ha sacado el aire de los pulmones, estoy segura que ha roto algunas costillas. Caigo bocabajo y sigo gritando y llorando, me voltea con su pie y veo como me apunta con su varita.

- Quería darte un buen momento antes de que murieras maldita, pero lo has arruinado, eres un estorbo simplemente de desharé de ti –y lo sé, este sí que es mi fin. Cierro los ojos, visualizando los rostros de mis padres y mis amigos, entonces escucho las últimas palabras.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

No escucho nada más que un golpe seco en el suelo y después solo silencio. _¿Ya estoy muerta? No lo creo no me siento diferente, además de estar muerta no estaría cuestionándomelo._ Abro mis ojos lentamente y no puedo creer lo que veo, a mis pies esta el cuerpo del mortífago totalmente tieso, él fue quien recibió el malefició asesino pero… entonces enfoco bien mis ojos y detrás del cuerpo puedo ver unos zapatos negros, con mi mirada voy recorriendo hacia arriba el cuerpo de esa otra persona, sus piernas, estomago, pecho, cuello y finalmente su cara. Pero no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, estay atónita a caso ese es…

- Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Simplemente no puedo creer lo que veo, ese rubio cabello y los ojos platinados. Eee..ess...

- Malfoy –mi voz sale en un susurro apenas y él me mira de esa forma que recuerdo tan bien, indiferente.

- Granger deja de mirarme como una idiota y arregla tu ropa, a diferencia de ese mortífago yo no quiero ver tu asqueroso cuerpo desnudo -sus palabras duras y afiladas como siempre. Entonces comienzo a llorar de nuevo- ¿Qué te pasa? -y entonces de la nada lloro más fuerte, no me puedo controlar es demasiado para mi, hace poco iba a ser violada y asesinada, entonces de la nada llega ¡Malfoy! y me salva de mi cruel destino, esto es tan desconcertante. Hay muchos sentimientos dentro de mi pecho todo es muy confuso. Escucho su bufido - vamos Granger cierra la boca de una vez, estas a salvo -dice fastidiado- y tapate –algo golpea mi cabeza tapándome la visión, me lo quito y noto que es la capa de Malfoy, esto realmente es sorprendente. ¿Acaso está siendo amable conmigo? No, no más lagrimas no, pero inevitablemente vuelven a brotar de mis ojos. No sé por qué, no entiendo nada. El lanza otro bufido de fastidio, veo como se sienta en el suelo y se recarga en un árbol, hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y lo escucho decir algo parecido a- debo de ser un idiota.

**Mucho ****tiempo después****...**

Estoy sentada contra un árbol, a unos pasos de mis pies se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de un mortífago que hasta hace poco intentaba matarme y a unos dos metros de mi lado izquierdo esta Draco Malfoy el chico que ha pasado su vida haciéndomela miserable, quien increíblemente hoy salvo mi vida y dueño de la capa que estoy utilizando para cubrir mi desnudes, debo estar soñando. Malfoy aun esta recostado contra el árbol, tiene los ojos cerrados me pregunto si se habrá dormido. Lo observo, se ve tranquilo para nada perturbado con todo lo que acaba de pasar, no entiendo ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Por qué me ha salvado? ¿Por qué me ha prestado su capa? Es más ¿Por qué aun sigue aquí? Suspiro. Se ve diferente ha cambiado mucho físicamente, casi no lo reconozco, si no fuera por su mirada metálica impenetrable y su ceño fruncido jamás me hubiera dado cuenta, además que su cabello siempre ha sido inconfundible. Me pregunto si no solo su apariencia es diferente ¿Qué pasa con su posición en todo esto? ¿Ya no odia a las sangres sucias?

- Deja de observarme Granger, que es desagradable y repulsivo viniendo de ti -no, creo que sigue siendo el mismo Malfoy. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? ¿Acaso tiene otro ojo y no me había dado cuenta?

- No te observaba solo me preguntaba ¿por qué estas aquí?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Ya bueno de todos modos gracias.

Entonces por fin abre los ojos, gira su cabeza hacia mí y me mira alzando una ceja- ¿Qué?

- Si… ammm… ya sabes, por salvarme la vida.

- No te salve la vida solo estoy saldando una deuda pendiente –lo miro desconcertada ¿deuda pendiente?- vamos Granger no te creas tan importante, de ser otro modo no estaría aquí –su cara tan estoica como siempre.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable Malfoy? –le digo un poco enfadada, ¿por qué solo no puede decir de nada? y ya, estúpido.

Rueda los ojos y bufa, se para y camina hacia mi- Si ya terminaste tu insoportable lloriqueo y de decir estupideces, te sugiero que te levantes hay que salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué, irnos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iría contigo?

- Solo hazme caso y levántate.

- Te dije que no, el que me hayas salvado no significa que te tengo confianza –esto es muy extraño no solo me salva ahora pretende que me valla con él, de seguro trata de aprovecharse de la situación, de alguna forma querrá que le pague el favor que me hiso, que tal que me vende como esclava o aun peor que tal si es un mortífago, aunque no luce como uno ¿habrá desertado?

- No me interesa si me tienes confianza o no, simplemente hazme caso levanta tu culo de ahí y vamos ya, que se hace tarde no quiero tener complicaciones –parece impaciente y enojado- ¡deja de mirarme como tonta y levántate ya! , estas colmando mi paciencia.

- Dije que no –cruzo los brazos ¿Qué piensa, que me voy a ir así como así, solo porque él lo dice? Ni loca, no se cuales sean sus intenciones pero me negare, sé que si él quiere me obligara después de todo tiene su varita, yo estoy indefensa y no tengo fuerzas. Pero mientras tanto hare mi mayor esfuerzo- lárgate Malfoy ya hiciste tu acción buena del día, déjame aquí puedo arrogármelas sola.

Entonces en su cara aparece una mueca de burla- Claro Granger es por eso que hace tan solo un momento estabas a punto de morir, que parece que tu ropa anda sola y que tienes el aspecto de una vagabunda inmunda y sucia, aun mas de lo que recuerdo.

- Me importa un bledo mi aspecto, solo lárgate de aquí.

- Levántate dije.

- No.

- De acuerdo, entonces por las fuerza será –Malfoy se agacha y me agarra muy fuerte del brazo, chillo porque me ha dolido su brusquedad, me levanta totalmente y ahora estoy enfrente de él y me mira muy enojado. Su cercanía me asusta y su mirada también, tal vez piensa hacerme daño pero de pronto noto que el ambiente cambia totalmente hay una aroma extraño en el ambiente diferente huele a pino y entonces es cuando caigo en cuenta de que ya no estamos en el mismo bosque de antes. Nos ha aparecido en otro lugar.

Siento como me suelta bruscamente haciéndome trastabillas hacia tras- Vamos –dice y comienza a caminar. Pero yo solo me quedo ahí observando el nuevo paisaje, todo es tan verde y colorido y está un poco oscuro, el cielo está tapado por los altísimos pinos que nos rodean solo hay unos cuantos rayos de sol que se cuelan entre los espacios que dejan- ¡Vamos muévete! que aun falta camino para que lleguemos –ha avanzado unos pocos metros, pero yo no me muevo no se ha donde me ha traído ni sé que pasara, me estoy asustando, regresa a mi lado y me jala del brazo arrastrándome con él- eres una molestia.

- ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –pregunto mientras atravesamos el camino rodeado de mas pinos. Pero no me dice nada, sigue mirando hacia el frente con el ceño arrugado. Su mano aprieta muy fuerte mi brazo, creo que me sacara un moretón- Te estoy hablando Malfoy ¿Qué es este lugar? –Nada totalmente cayado, como si no estuviera aquí- ¿Qué a caso no me escuchas? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Contéstame! ¿Estás sordo? ¡ESCUCHAME! –entonces se para de repente causando que choque contra su espalda y se pone cara a cara conmigo.

- Solo te diré esto una ves así que presta atención, te llevare a un lugar donde puedas con seguir mas carne pare tu cuerpo y un mejor aspecto si es que eso es posible – se gira y continua caminando aun tomándome del brazo.

- Malfoy…

- ¿Qué? –dice cansinamente.

- Mee…estas lastimando ¿podrías soltar mi brazo? –me suelta penetrándome con sus duros ojos.

- Solo sígueme de cerca –y lo hago, lo que me cuesta mucho trabajo ya que camina muy a prisa, me estoy sintiendo débil, mi cuerpo duele totalmente sobre todo el costado de mi abdomen donde recibí una patada del mortífago, mi cabeza también duele.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- Ya estamos llegando –entonces diviso a lo lejos un castillo enorme, pero este castillo se me hace muy familiar.

- Es la mansión Malfoy –susurro parando la marcha, Malfoy también para y me mira.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue caminando.

- No, no entrare ahí. Lo sabía, tanta amabilidad quieres que sea tu esclava por eso me trajiste aquí –le digo indignada, todo tiene sentido para mi ahora- No, no, no ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Acaso quieres tortúrame? ¿Te ha mandado a buscarme para esclavizarme? –me estoy poniendo estérica- ¡Dime! ¿Qué me harán? ¿Acaso…

De pronto su mano esta sobre mi boca apretándola, no tan fuerte pero causa molestia- ¡¿Quieres callarte ya?! Para de decir estupideces Granger, no seas ridícula no quiero hacerte nada de esas cosas –sus ojos son duros pero me parece sincero por alguna razón, creo que en me dice la verdad.

- ¿Qué? Entonces ¿Por qué me traes a esta casa?

- Solo sigue caminando –dice ignorando mi pregunta.

- No, de todos modos no entrare ahí. No me gusta esa casa –toco con mi mano la muñeca de mi otro brazo, ahí donde me han marcado, él mira mi gesto y parece comprenderlo.

- No es la misma mansión –se fue el enojo de su voz ¿qué quiere decir con eso? deduzco que se ha dado cuenta que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, porque hace cara de hastió - esta es otra mansión pertenece a los Malfoy pero no es la misma casa a la que…fuiste ¿entiendes? –asiento es todo lo que puedo hacer- bien, sigue caminando.

No me siento muy segura pero aun así lo sigo, de todos modos no creo que tenga otra opción ya estoy aquí en su territorio, no hay forma de escapar y si pudiera hacerlo él me encontraría estoy segura. Solo espero que lo que me dijo sea verdad. Caminamos hasta llegar al enorme portón que marca la entrada y el límite de los terrenos, Malfoy dice unas palabras en latín que no alcanzo a escuchar bien, después las puertas se abren para dejarnos pasar. Caminamos entre dos muros de arbustos, al final alcanzo a divisar una fuente y detrás de ella la puerta principal de la casa. Dijo que no era la misma casa, pero para mí luce exactamente igual, camino cohibida y despacio mirando los muros que me intimidan, aunque… ahora que lo pienso si hay una diferencia en el aire hay cierto aroma, huele como a jazmines si no me equivoco.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? –pregunto inocentemente.

- ¿Qué? –voltea a mirarme algo desconcertado, parece que lo he sacado de sus pensamientos.

- El…olor –digo señalando el ambiente, avergonzada.

- Son los jazmines que están plantados en los jardines.

Llegamos a los escalones, los miro y suspiro, no son muchos pero estoy tan cansada que se me hace algo tan complicado para hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Granger? –esta parado en el tercer escalón, viéndome enojado de seguro me escucho suspirar.

- Yo… ammm…los escalones –digo como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te cargue, acaso? –me lo dice con su tono burlón, y lo detesto porque ha causado que me sienta avergonzada. Que tonta soy en verdad pensaba que se ofrecería a ayudarme, _Hermione confórmate con que dentro de esa casa no haiga mortífagos._

- Nn..noo

- Entonces, súbelos ya.

Son solo como ocho escalones, pero para mí fue como escalar una montaña. Malfoy me espera impaciente en la entrada _¡que insensible, que no ve que me encuentro toda mallugada!,_ me disculpo por hacerlo esperar y el dice un- como sea –seguido de las palabras- Aperi te –entonces la enorme puerta se abre por sí sola.

Me quedo en mi lugar parada sin moverme, viendo desde afuera el interior de la casa, evaluando si es conveniente entrar o no, entonces siento un empujón- Entra ya Granger, no te pasara nada –camino resignada, _¡Merlín que no haya mortífagos! _Y lo que veo me deja totalmente sorprendida. Era cierto, esta casa no tiene nada que ver con la otra Mansión Malfoy, es demasiado notorio la diferencia. Para comenzar esta casa está completamente colorida lo que se me hace tan extraño, conociendo que Malfoy adora el negro, parece que la casa ha sido limpiada recientemente y el ambiente tiene un aura diferente, la casa que conocí hace años, era oscura, vieja y polvorienta.

Sigo a Malfoy que camina hacia el frente, pasamos una enorme escalera que tiene forma de medio circulo, seguimos unos metros más hasta llegar a una sala enorme, supongo que es la principal y sigo maravillada, las paredes son de un color crema, el techo es blanco y está adornado con un hermoso candelabro de vidrio. La pared de enfrente tiene cinco ventanas alargadas que dejan entrar perfectamente la luz, el piso es de madera, el centro de la habitación está ocupado por unos bonitos sillones y la mesita de centro. Hay unos muebles ocasionales de madera alrededor de la habitación que combinan perfectamente con todo en la habitación.

Entonces la voz de alguien me saca de mi ensimismamiento- ¡Draco, no te esperaba tan pronto! –me giro hacia donde escuche la voz y la escena me deja casi pasmada. La mujer, que parece tener más o menos sesenta años, toma las mejillas de Malfoy y le da un beso en cada una, lo que más me deja sorprendida es que él le corresponde con una pequeña sonrisa y la besa en la coronilla de la cabeza. La mujer le sonrie y gira su cabeza hacia mi dirección, me mira sorprendida- ¡Por Merlín! ¿qué le ha pasado a esta niña? –se acerca a mí y me levanta mi mentón observando mi cara, seguramente observa algunas heridas que tengo.

- Un mortífago quiso abusar de ella –la mujer parece horrorizada.

- ¡Qué horror! Pobre niña debió de ser horrible, mira nada mas como te dejo –se nota su preocupación - ¿Estás bien pequeña?

- Sii.. umm.. gracias.

- Necesitas ayuda.

- Si, es por eso que la traje, nana llévala a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso -¿nana?

- Claro. Ven ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione.

- Mucho gusto Hermione, yo soy la señora Torrens pero puedes llamarme Nana, todos me dicen así de echo Draco aun no ha perdido la costumbre después de tantos años como podrás ver–vaya ¿así que esta es la nana de Malfoy? que interesante y gracioso, el parece avergonzado por que me haya dado esa información y yo le sonrió divertida a lo que él me rueda los ojos, me da la espalda y camina hacia un pequeño bar que está en la esquina de la habitación- vamos, te curare esas feas heridas.

- Ah y nana…-ambas nos giramos a la espera de su petición- dale comida que ya creo que escucho el lamento de sus tripas, ropa limpia también que quiero mi capa de regreso y una cosa más has que se meta a la bañera que apesta peor que un muerto.

- ¡Draco! –lo regaña la mujer negando con la cabeza, el solo bufa y mira hacia otro lado molesto, al parecer es lo único que sabe hacer- No le tomes importancia, vamos –me dice. ¿Qué no le tome importancia? Eso fue muy cruel a pesar de que sea verdad.

La sigo tomando el camino por donde entramos, sube los primeros escalones de la escalera de medio círculo, _¡o no más escaleras! _La mujer ve mi indecisión para subir- ¿Qué pasa niña?

- Yoo.. mmm no se si pueda subirlas –la miro apenada pero ella me muestra una sonrisa comprensiva y toca mi brazo.

- No te preocupes ahorita lo arreglo –pienso que tal vez me hará levitar, tal vez me ayude ella misma a subir pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que haría lo siguiente- ¡DRACO!

De repente Malfoy ya está al lado de nosotras, ¡vaya que rapidez!- ¿Qué pasa nana? –se ve alarmado.

- Hermione necesita ayuda, no puede subir las escaleras está muy débil –le dice señalándome, la cara de Malfoy se transforma a una de fastidio- Necesita que la cargues –por un momento creo que le dirá que no le importa y que me las arregle sola, pero no es así.

- Claro –se acerca a mí y me mira directamente a los ojos penetrándome con su mirada de acero, siento en escalofrió en mi cuerpo, está molesto es tan obvio. De repente, se agacha tomándome por las piernas y la espalda, y asombrosamente me levanta del suelo, el movimiento ocasiona que me lastime el costado así que grito.

- Draco, por favor ten más cuidado.

- No ha sido mi intención –me dice casi forzado, pero estoy segura que fue tan brusco conmigo porque está enojado de que lo hayan obligado a cargarme.

- No es nada –susurro y comienza a subir las escaleras conmigo en brazos. Al final de las escaleras comienza un pasillo, el lo recorre aun conmigo en brazos pasando dos puertas, su nana habré la tercera puerta para que podamos pasar, después me deposita en la cama e inmediatamente se da la vuelta sin siquiera mirarme con la intención de marcharse. Pero entonces no se por qué lo freno.

- Malfoy…-él se para y gira solo su cara- gracias.

- Como sea –es lo único que dice y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. De pronto me siento un poco tonta por mi actitud.

- No le tomes importancia –la señora Torrens parece haberse dado cuenta de cómo me siento- el solo es un poco brusco –creo que intenta hacerme sentir mejor, aunque no veo como. No se lo digo solo me limito a sonreírle de medio lado.

- Bien ahora, primero una ducha.

…..

Entro a mi estudio bruscamente azotando la puerta. Jodida Granger, no es más que una molestia, Nott es un idiota, yo soy un idiota por hacerle un favor. Tomo la botella de whisky que está en la vitrina de lado de la ventana, saco un vaso y me sirvo, tal vez esto me ayude a calmarme. Me siento en la silla giratoria y tomo un sorbo, después de todo solo será una noche, no tengo por qué verla por el resto del día lo más seguro es que nana la mantenga en esa habitación para que descanse. Suspiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, dije que no tardaria pero dios la facultad como ocupa tiempo. En fin antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y que me envian sus reviews, aunque no lo crean me causan mucha emocion y me dan ganas para seguir escribiendo y publicando. Bien, pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo que espero y les guste como los anteriores.

Saludos y besos.

* * *

><p>Me despierto por el intenso dolor de cuello que tengo, abro los ojos dándome cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación, al parecer dormí en el estudio sentado sobre la silla. <em>Joder creo que me he torcido el cuello, <em>trato de enderezarme la posición en la que estoy es algo rara e incómoda, pero al intentarlo me lastimo más. Duele. Decido terminar con la tortura girando rápido el cuello hacia el otro lado, truena y no puedo evitar quejarme y sobar esa parte adolorida. Checo el reloj que tengo en frente, _¡Demonios, ya es medio día! ¿Cómo he podido dormir tanto?_ Escucho que alguien toca la puerta y me levanto para abrirla.

- Buenos días Draco -es mi nana que me sonrie desde el otro lado de la puerta, trae consigo una bandeja de comida.

- Buenos días nana -me hago a un lado para que pase- nana sabes que no tienes porque traerme la comida –no se cuentas veces se lo he dicho, resulta irritante algunas veces y aun así se lo agradezco.

- No es nada, sabes que me gusta consentirte –creo que piensa que aun tengo diez. Niego con la cabeza pero me doy cuenta que en la bandeja trae dos platos de desayuno y dos vasos.

- ¿No has desayunado ya? –esta mujer no entiende- Nana, ya lo habíamos hablado la otra vez, te he dicho que no me esperes y quedaste en no volver a hacerlo -no me gusta regañarla pero siempre se toma tantas molestias, ella me da una pequeña sonrisa y después se gira para bajar de la charola el plato.

- Este otro plato no es para mí -me contesta concentrada en servir el jugo en uno de los vasos.

- Amm… entonces ¿por qué los dos platos?- se gira y me mira con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! el otro plato es para Hermione -¿Qué, Granger? ¿Y eso como por qué?

- ¿No ha bajado ya?

- No, aun no. Sigue dormida -vaya que perezosa, _jodida Granger_.

- ¿Es por eso le subirás el desayuno? -nana voltea a mirarme, ya ha terminado de dejar lo que necesito sobre el escritorio -¿Qué, acaso piensa que este es un hotel con servicio a la habitación?

- La pobrecilla necesita reposo, no dejare que baje en sus condiciones -¡_que molesto!_

- ¿Qué condiciones nana? Ella está perfectamente bien, solo porque ayer te ocupaste de ella ¿piensa que puede abusar de tu hospitalidad? ¿no querrá también que la cargue por si acaso necesita ir al baño? digo no vaya a ser que muera en el intento por pararse de la cama –ella me mira con el ceño fruncido le ha molestado mi actitud, pero a mí me molesta mas la suya. ¿Qué se cree esa Granger? Mi nana no es su sirvienta.

- ¡Draco! ¿Que a caso no viste ayer en el estado en que llego? pobre niña –genial le tiene lastima, lo cual me enoja.

- No tiene nada, ayer estaba débil, cansada, eso es todo estoy seguro que la comida y el dormir todo el día le ha dado las energías suficientes para bajar con sus propias piernitas, no tienes porque ir a llevarle la comida como si fueras su sirvienta –pero ella no lo entiende, así que sigue defendiéndola.

- Ayer fue un día muy difícil para ella, tienes que entenderla sufrió mucho -ruedo los ojos pero me detengo porque me ha mirado seria -además ese desalmado quería robarle su virtud, estuvo a punto de morir, no había comido por dos semanas ¡imagínate cuanta energía tiene que recuperar!, tenía muchas heridas y una costilla rota –si bueno la muy estúpida no sabe defenderse, no es culpa mía- así que deja de comportarte mal con ella y ten un poco de compasión, no sé ¿cómo pudiste ayer ser tan duro y brusco con ella?

- No lo fui -me mira mal, diciéndome con la mirada _si lo hiciste_- le salve de ser violada y ejecutada, la traje a pasar la noche aquí, le di comida, ropa, tú la curaste y por si fuera poco la tuve que llevar en brazos hasta la cama ¿qué más quiere? Discúlpame nana pero que yo sepa no soy uno de sus estúpidos amiguitos como para que me abrace y llore hasta que se quede dormida.

- No era necesario eso pero por favor Draco, ¡le dijiste que apestaba!

- Solo le dije la verdad -de hecho e increíblemente no era así, pero no me importa la maldita se había burlado de mi cuando nana había dicho que nunca he dejado de llamarle de esa forma, así que no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Cuando la cargaste tiraste muy brusco de ella, nada cuidadoso a pesar de que tenía un montón de moretones y su costilla rota –ha puesto las manos en las caderas, esta regañándome. _Increíble._

- No sabía que estaba rota su costilla además no es para tanto, he tenido lesiones peores -eso sí es verdad no me había percatado de su costilla, solo le vi una contusión en la frente y el moretón en la mejilla, pero de todos modos no es como si se fuera a morir la desgraciada. Además no soy un elfo domestico como para llevarla encima de mi lomo.

- Y todavía ella te da las gracias, a pesar de tu comportamiento tan inapropiado y tú la ignoras- esto es demasiado. Me está regañando, solo porque no fui un niño bueno con Granger. Bufo.

- No me hagas ese ruido jovencito –me dice apuntándome con el dedo -escúchame, quiero que vayas y te disculpes con ella en cuanto tengas la oportunidad -¡¿Qué?! No, esto sí que es demasiado.

- Nana, yo n…

- Dije que iras y te disculparas ¿entendido? -¡no puedo creerlo! Me obligara a hacerlo, como si fuera un mocoso al cual puede regañar y enseñarle cómo comportarse, ¿que no ve que desde hace años deje de comer dulces y mocos? ¿Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estoy más alto que ella? Veo como recoge la charola y se dirige a la puerta, lista para salir. Bien, pues ahora se dará cuenta.

- Escucha nana, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero hace tiempo que deje de usar el pañal. Por lo tanto no creo que pue…- pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando ella gira.

- ¿Entendido? –me mira fijamente, yo me cruzo de brazos.

- Definitivamente no deja…-alza las cejas, su mirada comienza a intimidarme, está esperando mi respuesta. _Soy un idiota._ Creo que no hay más que hacer.

Bufo- si, nana -digo entre dientes, forzado y resignado, su cara cambia drásticamente esboza una sonrisa, sabe que me ha ganado.

- Muy bien -dice antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

_¡DIABLOS!_

...

¿Por qué esta cama tiene tantas fundas y almohadas? Ya he puesto una sabana que cubre todo el colchón, después otra encima que cae hasta el suelo, luego una más gruesa igual de larga y por ultimo una más corta que tuve que centrar para que no se viera dispareja. En este momento estoy acomodando las almohadas, las sacudo y esponjo antes de colocarlas por orden, primero van las dos más grandes, después tres medianas y al final otras tres más pequeñas. Camino y me paro en frente de la cama y sonrió satisfecha, ha quedado impecable casi como una obra de arte.

- ¡Pero Hermione! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? –giro mi cara hacia la entrada, la señora Torrens ha entrado lleva en sus manos una charola, parece sorprendida de verme levantada.

- Bueno yo no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, así que me levante para bajar y desayunar algo.

- ¡Oh! No, no, tu no iras a ninguna parte jovencita -pasa y deja la charola sobre la mesita que esta a lado de la cama, gira y dice- vamos, vamos regresa a la cama -mientras aplaude con las manos.

- ¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué? Ya es muy tarde.

- Eso no importa, necesitas guardar mas reposo que solo una noche.

- Pero señora Torrens ya me encuentro bien.

- No ningún bien -comienza a des tenderla _¿qué? pero si me tarde mucho en hacerla se veía tan linda,_ cuando termina me apunta la cama con el dedo- vamos metete entre las cobijas

- De acuerdo -accedo solo porque se está preocupado por mi y no quiero dar problemas. Cuando ya estoy sentada, se acerca y me acomoda las almohadas de mi espalda y me cubre las piernas con las cobijas, después pone la charola sobre ellas- buen provecho –dice con una sonrisa.

- Gracias –le regreso la sonrisa, tomo el tenedor y doy el primer bocado- está muy bueno –digo dándole el visto bueno.

- Me alegro que te guste -tomo un sorbo del jugo- dime como te sentiste ¿descansaste bien?

- Sí, estoy mucho mejor como le había dicho. La verdad no creo que sea necesario que este en cama ni que se moleste en traerme la comida –menciono apenada.

- ¡Oh! Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia. Lo hago con mucho gusto.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable –tomo otro bocado y mastico.

- No es nada, bueno yo me retiro. Por favor después de que termines descansa un poco más.

- Claro –le contesto con una sonrisa, quisiera pararme de aquí pero algo me dice que la señora Torrens sería muy insistente con eso, además después de todo lo necesito, cuánto tiempo no he estado vagando por ahí sin un techo y comida, asustada sin poder descansar bien. _Le tomare la palabra, me merezco este descanso._

- Muy bien, volveré en la tarde para traerte más comida –dice antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Mientras sigo comiendo decido dejar fluir mis pensamientos, ayer después de ser atendida me quede dormida en cuanto me dejaron sola por lo que no pude analizar todas las cosas que pasaron antes y después de llegar aquí. Lo cierto es que todo ha sido una sorpresa, es difícil aun creer que Malfoy fuera quien me salvara de tan espantoso destino, no sé cómo me encontró ¿como es que sabía que estaba ahí? porque es claro que estaba al tanto de mi paradero y lo más importante ¿por qué fue y por qué me salvo? él dijo que estaba pagando una deuda pero ¿a quien? necesito hablar con él y preguntarle que pasa. Ayer no quiso soltar casi ninguna palabra solo me gritaba y decía cosas despiadadas, su comportamiento era extraño pude notar que aun me odia y que estaba siendo forzado a hacer esto por mi y aun así había una parte de él que me pareció distinto. El trato con su nana por ejemplo, la forma que ella lo recibió y como él aceptó su afecto, incluso la beso en la coronilla, también cuando le pidió cargarme vi que no quería hacerlo y sin embargo lo hizo porque ella se lo pidió, debo suponer que le tiene respeto y tal vez cariño también. Es más, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando le dije que no quería entrar a esa casa, el entendió perfectamente por qué y pude ver que se sintió incomodo casi con vergüenza, después me tranquilizo diciendo que era otra casa que no me pasaría nada malo, no me lo dijo tan delicada pero al menos no fue brusco y se mostro comprensible. Todo esto es muy extraño, me pregunto ¿que pasara conmigo, ahora que ya me ha salvado?

…..

Termino de abotonar mi camisa, acomodo bien el cuello mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, asegurándome que quede perfecto. Paro y entonces mi vista sube hasta mi cara, mis ojos alineados perfectamente, _estos ojos son tan iguales a los suyos__._ Cuando estaba en la escuela las chicas siempre decían que eran hermosos, siempre les suponía un atractivo, recuerdo que después de besarlas me miraban fijamente con una mirada tonta y soñadora, lo cual era demasiado molesto. Incluso algunos chicos decían que eran asombrosos, intimidantes, les resultaban extraordinarios su color. Pero yo pensaba lo opuesto, siempre los vi como un reflejo de mi padre, una marca que me indicaba quien era, de donde provenía. Mis ojos me hacen recordar, quien era él y eso es algo que aborrezco, porque jamás había querido parecerme a él aunque al final termine siendo su copia exacta, nunca tuve el valor para enfrentármele, para decirle lo que quería, lo que pensaba y exigirle que se hiciera a un lado. _Patético_. Hay veces como esta en la que me pierdo en su reflejo tratando de encontrar algo, alguna diferencia que me indique que nuestros ojos no son iguales y por lo tanto que soy distinto a él, pero no he encontrado nada más que un profundo vacio.

Salgo de mi transe cuando escucho un sonido en la ventana, camino hacia allá y la abro, es la lechuza de Nott ¿Por qué me envía una carta? Ya debería de estar aquí, eso fue lo que cojo la carta del pico del animal, el se queda parado en la ventana esperando a que la lea y recoja mi respuesta, tal como lo entrenaron. La abro y comienzo a leer.

_ Buenos días Draco,_

_ Recibí tu carta me alegra saber que todo haya salido conforme al plan, _

_ estaba preocupado de que algo hubiera fallado y que Hermione terminara _

_ herida y en serios problemas._

¿Preocupado por ella? ¿Ella en problemas? ¿Qué hay de mí? Fui yo quien fue a exponerse para rescatarla, propenso a que saliera grave herido por algún mortífago o peor ser capturado por ellos. Yo sí que pude resultar en graves problemas por sus estupideces y él se preocupa por ella. _Idiota, ¿Qué más se podía esperar? _

_ Ayer hice todo lo posible por que las cosas salieran bien, pero algo_

_ ocurrió debido a eso. Así que ahora te pediré otro favor._

Genial ¿y ahora que querrá? Este estúpido debe de dejar de pedirme favores lo único que hace es complicarme la vida.

_ Necesito que mantengas a Hermione en tu casa, hasta nuevo aviso. _

_ Hay complicaciones, tengo que explicártelo así que en dos días iré a_

_ tu casa para que podamos hablar._

Justo cuando pensé que podría ser peor. Ahora tengo que mantenerla aquí, demonios pensé que hoy me desharía de ella y a que se refiere con nuevo aviso, espero que no sea más tiempo que esos dos días porque no pienso ver todos los días aquella babosa. _Jodido__ Nott_. Más le vale que sea algo de vida o muerte si no quiere que le rompa la cara.

_ Y por favor aun no le hables a Hermione sobre mí. Lamento darte _

_ tantas molestias pero es necesario. Hasta el día acordado._

_ T.N._

_ Posdata: ¿podrías escribir más de una palabra en tus cartas?_

¿Cómo rayos se supone que le guarde su estúpido secretito de Granger? Como si no la conociera, en cuanto me vea me someterá a un interrogatorio y no me dejara hasta que le de todas las respuestas que busca y le pasen por su estúpida cabecita. Suspiro pesadamente. Sera mejor que hable con ella ahora antes de que lo piense mejor y me llene de irritación antes de tiempo. Tomo del escritorio un pedazo de papel y una pluma, escribo en el mi asombrosa respuesta, claro con las peticiones que me ha pedido Nott, dijo mas de una palabra ¿cierto? Se la doy a la lechuza y ella sale volando. Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro, salgo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto donde deje a Granger ayer. Suspiro antes de entrar, estoy esperando encontrarla echada en la cama rascándose el ombligo, pero lo que encuentro es la cama vacía y perfectamente tendida. Observo toda la habitación, no hay rastro de ella, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Ya habrá bajado? No creo que nana la haya dejado bajar conociéndola y mucho menos la haya dejado salir de la cama, con lo preocupada que andaba por ella en la mañana imposible que Granger se haya podido despegar de esas sabanas. Me adentro en la habitación y entonces noto que sobre la cama hay una bata para dormir, esta bata se la he visto a mi nana ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Me pregunto mientras la cojo, entonces escucho como la puerta a mi espalda se abre. Giro por inercia y de inmediato me arrepiento. Granger acaba de salir del baño, con el cabello suelto y mojado, solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo cubre perfectamente bien sus partes más intimas. Ella abre los ojos ampliamente en cuanto me ve.

- ¡AH! Malfoy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –me grita y se aprieta mas la bata con sus brazos.

- Vine a hablar contigo, hay algo que tengo que explicarte –le digo sin inmutarme mirándola directamente a los ojos, evitando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo.

- Y para eso tenias que entrar así tan repentinamente y sin avisar, debiste tocar la puerta –al parecer le ha molestado mi intromisión.

- Esta es mi casa Granger no tengo porque pedir permiso para poder entrar a alguna de sus habitaciones -¿Qué se cree?

- No te discuto eso Malfoy, pero resulta que yo estoy aquí y me has encontrado en este estado tan inapropiado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera olvidado la toalla también sobre la cama?

- Probablemente hubiera salido vomitando y con un serio problema de trauma por tal imagen que ni un obliviate borraría –le contesto con burla y ella estrecha los ojos hacia mí- vamos Granger ni que tuvieras un cuerpo digno de ver –entonces me permito recorrer con mi vista despectivamente su cuerpo- lo ves, nada, más que un costal de huesos.

- Sí, bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas de comer por un año –me reprocha.

- Mira Granger no me interesan tus problemas, así que vístete ya para que te explique la situación y pueda salir de aquí.

- Lo hubiera hecho ya, si no fuera porque tienes la bata en tus manos –me dice señalándome, entonces me doy cuenta que aun no he soltado la bata de mi nana, ahora entiendo que se la ha prestado.

- Toma, vístete rápido –se la arrojo a la cara, se la quita y me echa una de sus miradas irritadas antes de girarse y regresar al baño. En menos de un minuto ya ha salido, se para en frente de mí y se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? –idiota, me trata como si yo fuera quien ha ido a molestarla, cuando el que obviamente está siendo molestado soy yo que tengo que aguantar todo esto, sin ninguna necesidad.

- Primero antes que nada Granger quiero aclararte una cosa, te daré la información y tú me escucharas sin ninguna interrupción, después de terminar seguirás callada te aguantaras las ganas de preguntar y saldré por la puerta con la menos cantidad de irritación que se pueda ¿comprendes?

- ¿Qué? ¿y esperas que me quede tan tranquila, así como así?

- No me interesa si te quedas tranquila o no, si no callada.

- Mira Malfoy, no estoy para tus estúpidos jueguecitos. Solo habla de una vez –sigue siendo tan desesperada como siempre.

- Entonces escucha con atención, que no lo repetiré dos veces –me mira fijamente- en dos días alguien vendrá a recogerte, esa per….

- ¿Qué, como que recogerme? ¿Quién es esa persona, a caso es un mortífago Malfoy? ¿Después de todo si piensas entregarme con ellos? Lo sabía, me has mentido, que más se…

- ¡Granger cállate! –grito cortando su palabrerío estérico- dije que te quedaras callada y no replicaras –indignadamente se calla y rueda los ojos.

- Como decía, esa persona fue quien me pidió rescatarte.

- ¿Qui…

- ¡No te diré quien es! Porque esa persona me pidió que no te lo dijera, cuando esa persona venga se presentara a ti debidamente y te llevara con él, sin ninguna queja de tu parte –le digo advirtiéndole con la mirada.

- Espera ¿Cómo que no me dirás quien es? ¿crees que así de simple aceptare que me lleve esa persona?

- Si, así lo creo –está desconcertada- Bien, ya te di el mensaje ahora me largo de aquí –me giro para ir directo a la puerta, pero su mano toma mi brazo deteniendo.

- Malfoy espera, no pue…-giro y la miro amenazadora mente.

- No, me toques Granger –digo en pausas para que le quede claro y quito su mano de un manotazo, retrocede pero aun mirándome fijamente.

- Tienes que darme mas respuestas, más información, esto no es suficiente –la muy idiota esta exigiéndome, solo ella podría hacer algo tan estúpido.

- Te dije como iban a ser las cosas desde el principio Granger, solo haz lo que te dije y espera a que se llegue el día –veo antes de volver a caminar su mirada fulminante, al parecer ha entendido que no diré nada más. Pero inesperadamente antes de salir recuerdo algo, doy un grito irritado y giro. Granger me observa como si fuera un bicho raro, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- yo…ayer fui…mi nana dijo que…-ella tiene esa mirada extraña, de seguro parezco un estúpido- tenias una costilla rota.

- Oh amm… si..yo…estoy mejor –_no me interesa Granger_, quiero decir pero eso no cumpliría con mi objetivo.

- Que bien, sabes yo… fui algo brusco cuando te cargue, no sabía que estabas tan lastimada –mi voz suena casi forzada, puedo ver que está muy sorprendida pero sabe lo que trato de decir.

- Sí, bueno…no importa, tú no lo sabías –ha esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, ha sido una sonrisa muy dudosa se siente incómoda, _no eres la única_ –de todos modos, me trajiste hasta aquí. Gracias –Merlín, me siento la persona más idiota en todo el mundo. Suficiente me voy.

- Si, como sea –digo antes de salir y azotar la puerta. _Idiota. Idiota. Idiota_. ¿Por qué le hice caso a mi nana? Eso fue humillante, pedir disculpas y a ¡Granger! Al menos no lo dije directamente, nunca me escucharan decir esas dos palabras.

…..

¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? Estoy pasmada, parada exactamente en el lugar donde me quede antes de que Malfoy cerrara la puerta. No puedo creerlo ¿eso fue una disculpa? Por sus palabras podría decirse que sí, pero por su tono no tanto. Como sea, volvió a decir cuando le di las gracias al parecer no le gusta recibirlas, pues bien ya no las volveré a decir. Me tiro en la cama y tapo mis ojos con las manos, porque han empezado a salirme lagrimas, la incertidumbre a empezado a inundarme el pensamiento, no se cual será mi futuro ahora tenía la leve esperanza de quedarme aquí, no me agrada la idea de vivir en casa de Malfoy pero esta la señora Torrens, es muy amable y agradable. Pero al parecer seré enviada a otro lugar, con otra persona que no conozco ni sé nada de ella aunque al parecer esa persona si sabe de mí, tengo miedo ¿que irá a pasarme?

…..

Estoy concentrado escribiendo en mi diario, cuando un pedazo de papel cae interrumpiendo, entonces miro a mi lechuza Tock posarse sobre su tronco. Cojo el papel, es de Malfoy.

_Recibido. Idiota._

No puedo evitar reír, bueno al menos hiso lo que le pedí. Esto quiere decir que está de acuerdo conmigo- Bien –digo en un suspiro. No te preocupes Hermione todo estará bien, pronto estaremos juntos. Por fin después de tanto tiempo podre verte, abrazarte, tocarte y tal vez besarte. Es un alivio saber que te encontrare de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal, he? En verdad espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus opiniones, acepto cualquier critica. Gracias por leer. Hasta la proxima actualizacion.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, Hola! Al fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo. En verdad que siento la demora, pero la univerdad es muy absorvente para mi en estos dias :/

Como disculpa les traigo un capitulo aun mas largo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y perdon por no contestarlos por alguna extraña razon no puedo hacerlo, algo esta fallando aqui. Me da gusto leerlos la verdad espero que sigan mandandolos y me hagan saber sus opiniones a traves de ellos, ya sean buenos, malos, sugerencias, quejas todos son aceptados.

De nuevo gracias por leer, espero que les guste. Muchos saludos y un abrazo!

* * *

><p>Hoy por la mañana he recibido una carta que me ha dejado muy inquieto, el señor tenebroso a solicitado una reunión urgente para mañana algo me dice que tiene que ver con el asunto importante que Nott quiere tratar conmigo. Estoy seguro que ya se han dado cuenta que falta uno de los hermanos Carrow ¿y cómo no iba a ser así? <em>¡Maldición no debí matarlo!<em> pero claramente no había otra opción no podía arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta del rescate de Granger, de todas formas… no es como si el mundo se hubiera perdido de mucho ese bastardo en verdad que se lo merecía, no servía para nada le he hecho un favor incluso al señor tenebroso. El muy estúpido ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Granger era persona de quien intento abusar, _ese maldito, _siempre sentí un gran desprecio y asco por él las cosas que hacia… Granger en verdad tuvo suerte de que llegara a tiempo, por esa razón no me tembló la mano al lanzar la maldición imperdonable.

Sin duda esto complicara más las cosas para nosotros ya debí haber aprendido antes que ayudar a Nott con sus estúpidas ideas de rescate es malo considerando la posición en la que nos encontramos y aun así sigo haciendo lo que pide. Y no porque me interese ayudarlo a él o a quienes se supone que salvamos y protegemos, mi razón va mas allá de las buenas intenciones y preocupaciones que Nott se permite tener por la sociedad mágica. Yo a diferencia de él no tengo buenas intenciones y no me preocupa que pase con las demás personas haya afuera, mi propósito no es asegurarme que esas personas estén bien porque lo único que me importa en este mundo es mi persona. Hago todas esas obras de caridad casi sin rechistar porque soy egoísta, si yo se que pareciera que no es así pero lo es, a pesar que a simple vista mis acciones son buenas mis pensamientos y sentimientos no lo son de cierta manera yo utilizo todo eso a mi favor como una forma de excusa, una forma que remedie todo lo malo que he hecho en el pasado y lo malo que sigo haciendo. Pienso que el salvar de vez en cuando algunas vidas inocentes puede sustituir todo el daño que causo a esas otras personas que mato y torturo. Como he dicho es una acción egoísta.

Sirvo más whiskey en el vaso y lo bebo todo de un jalón. No se desde hace cuanto tiempo que utilizo el alcohol como medio de relajación realmente funciona tengo demasiados asuntos problemáticos en mi mente que lo único que me hace sobrellevarlos es una buena botella de whiskey. No soy un alcohólico a pesar de que todos los días tomo nunca he perdido mi juicio por la bebida, he visto a tantos hombres hacerlo, su forma de ser y de comportarse cambia tan drásticamente he aprendido que el alcohol puede sacar lo peor de las personas, lo he visto en mi propio padre y no e….escucho que tocan la puerta sacándome de mis cavilaciones, sin poder evitarlo hago cara de aburrimiento , sé que es Granger cuando llegue del Callejón Knockturn mi nana me regaño de nuevo a causa de que no le había dicho que Nott sería la persona que vendría por ella, al parecer tubo una plática con esa y la muy estúpida estuvo quejándose de mí con nana por lo que ella me pidió que le diera respuestas y como un idiota dije que nuevo que lo haría, aunque claro que no lo hare yo solo se lo dije para que no me estuviera regañando de nuevo de todos modos ya se va mañana para que quiere saberlo ¿que no puede esperarse? Así que dejare que toque todo lo que quiera para que se canse y se resigne.

...

Toco la puerta de nuevo porque tal vez no me ha escuchado, espero pero de nuevo no hay respuesta , _que extraño la señora Torrens dijo que ya estaba en casa_, pego mi oído a la puerta pero no escucho ni un solo ruido todo está muy silencioso. Vuelvo a tocar la puerta pero esta vez con un poco más fuerte, no pasa nada… toco más fuerte, de nuevo nada. No quería hacer esto pero ya que- ¡Malfoy, estas ahí! -toco fuerte, pero nadie responde, estoy segura que está aquí pero no me quiere abrir pues bien no me iré hasta que me abra- ¡Malfoy! –grito unas cinco veces más mientras mis toquidos se hacen muy ruidosos, a la sexta vez la puerta se abre de golpe dejando mi grito a medio terminar y mi mano en el aire- ¡Mal…

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES GRANGER!? –su cara esta contraída se ve enojado tal vez sea un buen comienzo, si lo fastidio… más rápido se resignara a contestarme para que así desaparezca de su vista- ¿¡QUE MANERA DE TOCAR ES ESA!?

- Bueno no abrías así que pensé que no me escuchabas –digo encogiéndome de hombros.

- Claro que escuche pero sabía que eras tú Granger, simplemente no quería abrirte ¿A caso no te diste cuenta? –se ha puesto rojo, sip esta irritado.

- Si, buen como sea Malfoy hay algo que quiero discutir contigo.

- Pero que…-lo escucho decir. No espero su respuesta simplemente paso de él y me adentro al estudio. Pero qué horror esta horrible, hay demasiado desastre ¿nunca limpia este cuchitril?- oye, oye inmunda ¿Quién te crees que eres para casi tumbar mi puerta y entrar así tan despreocupadamente a mi estudio?

- Malfoy esta habitación es horrible ¿hace cuanto que no la aseas? –ignoro lo que me ha dicho, ni siquiera lo miro- ¿y que es ese olor? ¿Tienes un cadáver debajo de esa pila de hojas? –digo mientras apunto un montón de papel y entre otras cosas que está en forma de una montaña en la esquina de la habitación.

- ¿Qué carajos te importa Granger? así que lárgate de aquí –dice señalando hacia afuera sosteniendo aun la puerta.

- Ni siquiera hay luz –sigo diciendo mientras me muevo por el poco espacio que hay- ¿Por qué no abres las cortinas? ¿Qué feo color Malfoy, no conoces a un buen diseñador de interiores? No me gusta para nada esta habitación, es la pero en la mansión –giro mi cara hacia el por fin viéndolo, y no puedo evitar sentirme satisfecha está perplejo no puede creer que este aquí, que haya interrumpido en su sitio "privado" y que me valga el hecho de que esta tan enojado que está a punto de tomar mi cuello con sus manos y aplastarlo. Debería de tomar cuidado y medirme pero verlo en ese estado es divertido.

- Me importa una estúpida y jodida mierda si te gusta o no mi estudio –lo dice despacio, creo que escucho el rechinar de sus dientes no estoy segura- porque es… ¡MI ESTUDIO! Ahora Granger…lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te saque de una patada.

- Pues… lo siento pero no me iré –le digo regalándole una sonrisa de pena.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –me dice mirándome fijamente.

- Dije… que no…me iré –entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger de pronto te interesa experimentar el dolor o morir a caso?

- No me iré Malfoy, puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras pero no me iré –le digo sonriendo haciendo que se irrite aun mas- no… a menos, que me digas todo lo que quiero saber –sonrie también con burla y se cruza de brazos.

- Sabes Granger pensé que te había quedado claro ayer como serian las cosas, ya se había terminado esta discusión así que vete de aquí.

- Eso fue lo que tú decidiste, pero yo no estoy satisfecha y quiero respuestas. Y si no me las das no me moveré de aquí –me cruzo también de brazos y levanto mi mentón, _si señor soy obstinada. _

- Déjame ver si lo entiendo –dice ahora tocándose la barbilla como si estuviera analizando la habitación- ¿si no te digo lo que quieres saber estarás aquí todo el tiempo ahí parada?- dice señalando el lugar donde estoy– ¿molestándome? ¿no es así? –concluye.

- Si, así es –mi cara es de triunfo.

- Mmmm bueno en ese caso…-se encoje de hombros y suspira ¡Si, lo logre!- espero que te traigas una manta Granger porque esperaras ahí parada toda la noche, yo me voy a mi cuarto entonces –¿Qué? No, ha distorsionado lo que quise decir, yo no me refería a este lugar en específico. Malfoy está a punto de salir y no se me ocurre nada más que hacer que aferrarme a su brazo para que se detenga.

- Pero que carajos haces Granger, te dije bien claro ayer que no me tocaras –con su otro brazo intenta empujarme, pero yo me aferro mas a él.

- No… no te dejare ir Malfoy quiero respuestas.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa Granger? ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué eres una niña? –intenta que lo suelte pero yo me prenso mas.

- No –mi voz se escucha rara por el forcejeo. Entre el jaloneo no me doy cuenta y tropiezo con algo que estaba detrás de mis pies, no suelto a Malfoy haciendo que el peso lo venza y caiga junto conmigo, encima de mi.

- ¡Ouch! –me he dado fuerte en la espalda, afortunadamente mi cabeza no sufrió daños. Abro los ojos y me encuentro los metalices ojos de Malfoy y por lo visto no está nada feliz.

- Maldita estúpida ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –me toma fuerte por los hombros lo que me causa un punzante dolor –te he dicho que no quería que me tocaras y lo hiciste. También te dije que no quería escuchar tus estúpidas preguntas y vienes hasta mi lugar a fastidiarme. No eres más que una molestia ¿Qué carajos quieres? –no hago más que mirarlo sin decir ni una sola palabra, me siento mal de repente y siento como una lagrima comienza a salir y después otra, veo como la expresión de Malfoy- ¿Qué, vas a llorar? –y su estúpida pregunta hace que me den más ganas de hacerlo, así que rompo en llanto cerrando los ojos- ¿Por qué rayos estas llorando? No te he hecho nada Granger, te estoy hablando contéstame –me zarandea.

- Yo solo…yo solo quería saber que iba a pasar mañana, no quiero ser molesta pero tú no me dejas otra opción –sin pensarlo suelto todo lo que me ha pasado por la mente desde que supe que sería enviada con otra persona- estoy tan asustada no quiero que venga un mortífago por mi y sea esclavizada de nuevo, se que dijiste que no seria así pero después de todo tu eres uno de ellos y a pesar de que la señora Torrens dijo que no eras igual a ellos ¿Quién me asegura que es verdad? –Malfoy no dice nada pero siento que su agarre se afloja, yo me sorbo la nariz varias veces- es cierto que me has salvado de uno y me has traído aquí a salvo pero también es verdad que me odias y que no te importa lo que me pase, tu solo lo haces porque te lo han pedido -después abro los ojos, el esta mirándome pero al mismo tiempo no lo hace su expresión es extraña parece como ido.

- No estás en peligro Granger –es lo único que me dice.

- ¿No? –esperanzada le pregunto y el suspira.

- No, escucha y espero que esta vez en verdad escuches –me dice mirándome casi como si fuera una niña a la que hay que hacerla entender. Yo solo asiento sorbiendo mi nariz una vez más.

- En verdad que no puedo decirte quien esa persona, el muy estúpido piensa que sería mejor guardar el misterio.

- ¿El? ¿Es un hombre? –eso me hace sentir insegura, me dejara ir con un hombre. Él lo nota porque trata de tranquilizarme.

- Si es un hombre pero no tienes que temer, el no te hará nada, estarás a salvo.

- ¿En… serio? –por alguna razón, creo que lo que me dice es verdad. Tal vez es el hecho de que me mira fijamente tan calmado.

- En serio –miro sus ojos fijamente, no puedo evitar hacerlo son muy atrayentes el tenerlo de cerca me permite apreciarlos mejor. Siempre me habían parecido intimidantes debido a su color tan oscuro y a su dura expresión, pero esta vez…hay algo distinto tal vez tenga que ver la luz de la chimenea que da directo en su cara haciendo que sus ojos se tornen mas… dios no lo sé pero me parecen tan fascinantes. No me regala una sonrisa para que me tranquilice su expresión es tan estoica como siempre pero viendo sus ojos puedo decir que no la necesito por alguna razón su mirada es tan reconfortante.

- Te creo –sus ojos parecen ahora sorprendidos – Gracias –digo en un susurro, debido a lo abrumador del momento. Mis ojos sin apartarse de los suyos y como podría, es como estar perdida me siento como hipnotizada.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger? -_¿he? _ve que no entiendo a lo que se refiere así que se explica- esa estúpida expresión que tienes como si estuvieras sorprendida por algo _-¿es tan notorio?_

- Tus ojos…-digo en un susurro, esperando que lo entienda.

- ¿Qué tienen? –dicen mirando aun mas fijamente si se puede.

- Son…impresionantes –sin pensarlo lo he dicho y de inmediato me arrepiento. Su expresión cambia a enfado y la claridad que creí ver en ellos en menos de un segundo desaparece el cambio ha sido tan rápido que casi fue imperceptible notarlo. Rápido se levanta alejándose de mí casi como si quemara, yo también me levanto aturdida por la situación.

- Bien Granger ahora que ya quedo aclarado el punto. Lárgate –me dice, su drástico cambio me saca de mis ensoñaciones haciendo enojar. Bufo que desesperante y yo que casi pensé que lo de hace un momento fue mágico…chorreadas Hermione, estas mal de la cabeza claramente. Ruedo los ojos y salgo de ahí, detrás de mí la puerta se azota, volteo y la miro cerrada entonces dejo salir un grito de frustración antes de caminar hacia la habitación.

...

Algo no anda bien, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue no debería de tardar tanto. El plan no era tan complicado, entrar a la aldea, visitar el mercado, comprar lo de la lista, regresar sana y salva. Es imposible que algo tan simple pueda tomarse tanto tiempo, la espera me pone nervioso no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Trato de concentrarme en los mapas que están sobre el escritorio, estoy tratando de encontrar un nuevo lugar a donde ir, dentro de poco hay que mudarnos de nuevo ya llevamos escondidos aquí un mes así que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, es por eso que miro estos mapas tratando de trazar una ruta para nuestro nuevo destino, pero me es difícil concentrarme.

- Tranquilízate, ella está bien.

- Aun no ha llegado, no puedo estar seguro de eso –levanto la vista para mirarla, está tan tranquila como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo Luna lo hace?

- No te preocupes por ella, estoy segura que la razón para que tarda tanto es que se ha quedado un rato en el lago.

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué no puede ver lo peligroso que es eso, que tal que es atacada y capturada?

- Cálmate Ronald, ya estoy aquí -escucho la voz de Ginny a mi espalda ¡Merlín! que bueno que este bien, sin contenerme voy y la abrazo- basta Ron no seas tan dramático solo tarde un poco - me separo de ella para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Un poco? ¡tardaste más de un poco Ginny! –ella no lo entiende, el peligro que corremos cada vez que salimos de nuestro refugio, no puede ver lo preocupado que me pongo cada vez que ella tiene que salir afuera. Tengo que protegerla, pero no le importa nada solo ir a visitar ese estúpido lago.

- Eres muy exagerado –suspira y pone las bolsas que carga sobre la mesa.

- ¿Trajiste jugo de calabaza? –pregunta Luna, acercándose a las bolsas.

- Si, están…-dice mirando por encima de las bolsas- aquí.

- Gracias –Luna toma el jugo de la mano de Ginny y regresa a su sillón para continuar leyendo.

- ¿Qué hay para mí? –pregunto.

- Traje algunos dulces –saca de su sweater una bolsita café y me la entrega.

- ¡Ranas de chocolate! –digo sacando una de la bolsita.

- No entiendo como aun te gustan los dulces.

- Son deliciosos –es lo único que puedo decir antes de dar el primer mordisco, ella niega con la cabeza y saca de la bolsa otro jugo de calabaza- ¿Y bgien gay notigciags?

- Ron ¿podrías masticar antes de hablar? –trago duro.

- Lo siento.

- Si y no son buenas –arrugo las cejas- encontraron el cuerpo de un mortífago a las afueras de la aldea.

- Si que son malas noticias ¿Sabes de quien era el cuerpo?

- Amycus Carrow –estoy sorprendido dejo la rana en medio camino para llegar a mi boca.

- ¿Amycus Carrow, dijiste? –asiente- pero él es uno de los más importantes de las filas de Voldemort.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Esto es más malo para nosotros, no es así? –escucho la voz de Luna a mis espaldas, ambos volteamos a verla.

- Si Luna –le contesta Ginny.

- Si antes pensaban que estábamos vivos y de que hemos estado conspirando en contra para derrocar a Voldemort, ahora ya no tendrán duda de ello.

- ¿Qué haremos Ron?

- Lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo, escondernos no hay más. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos que antes, no tenemos otra opción –digo mirando a ambas- y que Merlín nos salve.

...

Eh estado mirando el techo por más de una hora puedo decir que ya lo conozco a la perfección, tengo muchas cosas en mente estoy preocupado, la maldita carta ha conseguido crispar mis nervios. Pero aparte estoy furioso, _esa maldita Granger_, quería ignorarla y dejarla afuera del estudio pero la muy estúpida es tan lista que hasta ingenio un plan para irritarme y así poder lograr que hablara, afortunadamente no soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta de sus intenciones y aun así logro sacarme unas palabras. No le dije que Nott era la persona en cuestión, se me salió decir que era un hombre pero no di identidad. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que podía pasarle mañana, tan angustiada andaba que hasta lloro, no puedo creer que yo tenga que ser partícipe de todas estas niñerías. Lo que más odie fue la forma que me hiso sentir verla llorar, debilidad, un nudo en la garganta siempre se forma cuando veo esa clase de sufrimiento en otra persona, casi creo que puedo sentir compasión pero eso no es así, yo no puedo sentir eso por alguien más.

Cierro los ojos y de pronto siento que estoy de nuevo en el estudio, en el suelo encima de Granger.

Veo sus ojos cafés, son tan distintos a cualquier par de ojos que haya visto antes, _los odio,_ pude ver mucho en ellos ni un solo rasgo de maldad, pura inocencia, bondad, buenas intenciones. Sus ojos tienen ese brillo que muchos quisieran tener y por un momento estando ahí pensé lo maravilloso que sería no llevar un vacio, seria fascinante poder transmitir más que desprecio, odio, indiferencia. Pero todo se rompió cuando me miro de ese modo, _tus ojos son impresionantes_, sus palabras fueron suficientes para regresarme a la realidad y darme cuenta de que yo nunca podría aspirar a algo como eso. Y es por eso que odio ese fascinador brillo en sus ojos, si yo Draco Malfoy tengo envidia de Granger, de su estúpido y jodido brillo.

- ¡AH! Es inútil no podre dormir –frustrado me levanto de la cama cojo la camisa que deje sobre la silla y me la pongo. Veo los zapatos debajo de la cama pero decido no ponérmelos, así que paso de largo y salgo de mi habitación descalzo. Esta oscuro el pasillo solo las lámparas que adornan las paredes dan un poco de luz pero es suficiente para caminar a través de el, voy por el pasillo aun con muchos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza cuando escucho un quejido, conforme avanzo se escucha mas fuerte, _¿Qué? Viene de la habitación donde esta Granger, _me acerco hasta puerta y sigo escuchando sus lamentos, decido entrar pero antes de hacerlo escucho que grita.

- ¡No Harry! -¿Potter? Entro en la habitación, todo está oscuro pero aun así deslumbro el cuerpo de Granger sobre la cama. Se está retorciendo como gusano, su ceño esta arrugado, su boca entreabierta aun sigue pronunciando el nombre de Potter y veo que esta sudando. Pero claro está teniendo una pesadilla. Doy un respiro y retrocedo_, no es mi asunto,_ salgo de la habitación ignorando lo que acabo de ver. _Me pregunto ¿Qué estará soñando? _Por sus gritos adoloridos deduzco que tiene que ver con la guerra en Hogwarts exactamente en el momento que el señor tenebroso lanzo le hechizo maldito a Potter.

_El patio principal de Hogwarts se había convertido en un campo de batalla, había polvo por todas partes que tapaba tu visión, rocas saltando por todas partes, los estruendos que se escuchaban de los hechizos que impactaban contra las paredes o el suelo, los gritos de las personas que resultaban heridas, cuerpos inertes cayendo. Escucho mi propia respiración agitada, tengo al menos ya una hora luchando, no estoy herido pero me encuentro cansado de tener solo que esquivar hechizos. Tal ves para mi buena suerte solo me he enfrentado a alumnos idiotas que al parecer no hicieron nada mas que rascarse el ombligo en clases, la mayoría de ellos Hufflepuffs si era de esperarse demasiado débiles._

_- Expelliarmus –me grita un Hufflepuff, típico siempre comienzan con ese hechizo estoy arto, me hago a un lado esquivándolo fácilmente, me acerco a él poco a poco con mi típica sonrisa y el retrocede esta asustado puedo notarlo- Inmobilus –ahora grita pero lo vuelvo a esquivar- Petrificus totalus –puros hechizos aturdidores en verdad que esto es aburrido. _

_- Por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo inútil –digo en forma de burla esquivando de nuevo el hechizo con un movimiento de varita, después le apunto- Desmaius –de mi varita sale un rayo verde que le da directo en el pecho haciendo caer a el chico inconsciente, sonrió de medio lado "otro menos". _

_- Bien hecho Draco –detrás de mi Pansy me da una palmada en el hombre de felicitación- ¿cuántos llevas con este? –me deshago de su mano y digo indiferente._

_- Ya he perdido la cuenta –ella ríe._

_- Bueno yo al menos ya llevo un grupo completo –estoy sorprendido pero no dejo que se me note._

_- ¿Has matado casi treinta personas? _

_- Por supuesto Draco ¿Qué esperabas? Se supone que a eso nos dedicamos por eso tenemos la marca –levanto una ceja- de cualquier forma muchos de ellos eran idiotas que en verdad me molestaban me da un gusto saber que ya no existen mas –su sonrisa es siniestra, hoy he visto en ella un lado diferente- míralo –me dice señalando con su mirada al Hufflepuff que acabo de derribar- se ven mejor así ¿no crees? Un estúpido menos en este mundo._

_- Claro –es todo lo que le digo con una sonrisa cínica. Soy un fraude lo se, no esta muerto solo lo he dejado inconsciente ¿Cómo es que parece que el hechizo que le lance era un imperdonable? Bueno es una táctica que he aprendido, he mejorado y adaptado mi hechizo pero nadie lo sabe. No es un acto de heroísmo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente yo…estoy siendo estúpido, estoy siendo patético, ni siquiera voy a explicarlo, lo hago porque quiero y punto._

_- ¡Expelliarmus! –escucho el hechizo que impacta a Pansy lanzándola lejos de mí, ella queda inconsciente por el golpe. Alerta giro hacia donde vino el impacto y veo que otro hechizo viene directo hacia mí pero soy más rápido._

_- ¡Protego! ¿Atacando por la espalda Granger? Eso no es muy Gryffindor._

_- ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar más personas? –que estúpida es._

_- Bueno solo te diré que realmente se me facilita y hago bien –me apunta con la varita._

_- ¡Que maldito! Ni siquiera porque te…- antes de que pronuncie esas palabras la corto._

_- No es mi problema Granger que ustedes sean tan estúpidos e ilusos como para pensar que su acto tan caritativo –digo teatralmente poniendo mi mano sobre el pecho- como ese me haga cambiar de parecer –mi descaro es evidente- fue su error no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se les presento._

_- ¡Expulso! –su hechizo fue rápido pero yo lo fui mas ya que logre esquivarlo._

_- Necesitaras más que eso Granger ¡Crucio!_

_- ¡AH! –mi hechizo le da haciendo que caiga al suelo y se queje por el dolor. Me acerco mas a ella disfrutando brevemente de su dolor, si tampoco matare a Granger pero por Merlín este es un buen espectáculo nadie dice que no puedo disfrutar de esto. Término y ella esta jadeado._

_- ¡Que débil Granger! Tan rápido te has cansado._

_- ¡Idiota! –me reta._

_- Oh no Granger aquí la única idiota eres tú. Tal vez a la próxima no desperdiciaras la oportunidad…claro si es que se te vuelve a presentar ¡Crucio! –se retuerce en el suelo, la dejare hasta la inconsciencia como a los demás es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Pero antes que pueda desmayarse un hechizo me da en la espalda haciéndome volar por los aires, golpeo contra el suelo haciendo un sonido seco ¡AH! Me he golpeado el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y realmente duele. Incorporándome un poco me doy cuenta que fue el idiota de Weasley quien me ataco._

_- Hermione ¿estás bien? –el la ayuda a levantarse y Granger se deja hacer apoyándose en su cuerpo._

_- ¡Eres un maldito Malfoy! ¿Cómo te atreves? –me girita Weasley desde arriba yo aun estoy en el suelo. _

_- ¿Tu también con la misma estúpida pregunta Weasley? _

_- No debimos ayudarte –escupe con asco._

_- Exacto Weasley no debieron –lo miro burlándome en su cara, quiero que sepa que no me importan sus buenos actos de caridad así soy yo no puedo cambiar no pueden esperar nada mejor de mí, esto es lo que soy este es mi papel y me mantendré en el cuanto tiempo sea necesario si eso me garantiza estar con vida. Mi vida siempre ha sido un infierno ya estoy acostumbrado una simple acción como esa no me conmueve. Me apunta con su varita y yo espero a su nuevo ataque cuando escuchamos un estruendo que parece paralizar todo. Los tres volteamos hacia donde se escucho aquel estruendo, los demás involucrados dentro de la guerra también son captados por el impacto. El polvo se disipa dejando deslumbrar a Potter en el suelo, se ve patético, está cansado, respira rápidamente, se encuentra lastimado, una ceja le sangra y la nariz también, no hay varita en su mano, puedo ver desde esta distancia que esta impactado pero aun así no muestra miedo, hay coraje en sus ojos, pero eso no le servirá de nada. La imagen se hace más clara una silueta obscura se acerca al el señor tenebroso tiene una sonrisa de triunfo sabe que está cerca de lograr su objetivo. Potter aun con su valentía se para del suelo, sus miradas se encuentras él sabe que no tiene opción y aun así sin su varita lo está enfrentando, retando, el señor tenebroso solo sonrie con autosuficiencia. De pronto parece todo ir de manera lenta, ni siquiera escucho la maldición saliendo de sus labios, solo diviso el rayo atravesando el cuerpo de Potter y después cayendo al suelo. La escalofriante risa de Voldemort se escucha después, escucho a los mortífagos que gritan por el triunfo, veo los amigos y conocidos de Potter, maestros y alumnos que rompen en llanto, sus caras contraídas en dolor, lagrimas escurriendo por sus caras. Es extraño estoy perdido entre el espacio y el tiempo, esto es irreal… entonces escucho la voz de Weasley sacándome del aturdimiento._

_- ¡HERMIONE!...¡HERMIONE! -Weasley está tomado de una mano de Granger y la jala con él, creo que intenta moverla como si quiera que lo siguiera pero Granger no su mueve parece una estatua, su vista está totalmente perdida viendo el cuerpo de Potter a lo lejos, no hay emoción alguna en su cara solo esta perpleja por la escena- ¡HERMIONE!... –el sigue gritando, se para en frente de ella tapando con su cuerpo la escena frente a sus ojos y zarandeándola-¡HERMIONE! – una vez más le grita y ella reacciona, parpadea y esta vez enserio mira a Weasley el se da cuenta- ¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!- su tono urgente logra disipar por completo su confusión, ella asiente aun sin emoción en su rostro veo como la toma de la mano y la arrastra con él. Desde mi última posición soy espectador de como se escabullen aprovechando la conmoción del momento. No debo permitir que los Gryffindor se escapen pero supongo que no importa mucho no tienen a donde correr tarde o temprano en señor tenebroso dará con ellos. _

Esa fue la última vez que vi a esos dos, después de la muerte de Potter todo pareció oscurecerse el señor tenebroso de inmediato tomo su poder y se coloco en la cima, dio un breve discurso dejándole a todos claro la situación desde ese momento en adelante. Muchos intentaron pelear de todos modos y otros trataron de escapar, lo que siguió fue inevitable desde entonces he estado viviendo en un infierno.

* * *

><p>¿Creen que ese breve momento entre Draco y Hermione sea el inicio de su historia? ¿Podria inquietarse ella con solo ver sus ojos?<p>

Yo la verdad si fuera ella, no podria evitarlo ¿Ustedes que creen? hahaha Dejenmelo saber ;)

Hasta la proxima, gracias por leer y que tengan un buen fin. Besos.


End file.
